Demam!
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Gakushuu terlalu memaksakan diri hingga dirinya jatuh demam. Disaat itu lah Akabane Karma, sang istri menjahili suaminya yang tak berdaya. Warning: Boylove, AsaKaru.


**PROLOG. . . . . . . . . .**

Hari senin itu merupakan hari sibuk bagi kebanyakan orang.

Kalau anak sekolahan biasa bilang hari senin itu Cuma mitos dan mereka berharap agar hari itu tidak pernah ada. tapi toh, tetap saja itu Cuma harapan yang tak berarti apa-apa.

Lain lagi dengan orang-orang yang sudah bekerja, hari senin adalah awal yang baik untuk menciptakan hasil kerja yang bagus untuk masa depan supaya weekend mereka bisa menyenangkan.

Mungkin itulah sekilas gambaran yang terjadi di kenyataan untuk hari ini.

Namun, Asano Gakushuu tidak dalam salah satunya, tidak bekerja maupun sekolah melainkan ia tengah terbaring lemas di kasurnya dengan wajah sebagian memerah, keringat bercucuran, alis mata nya menukik tajam dan raut kesal luar biasa. Di hadapannya terpampang TV theater yang menampilkan film yang mempertontonkan adegan dua lelaki bertubuh kekar yang saling bertindihan satu sama lain. Kadang terdengar desahan dan erangan dari speaker yang sengaja tidak dikecilkan. Film yang disinyalir berating 18+ itu sama sekali tak menarik minat Gakushuu untuk menonton.

"TV sialan! Apa tidak ada film lain selain sumo! " Gakushuu menekan-nekan kasar remote TV. Namun, hasilnya tetap sama. Hanya ada satu channel TV yang menyiarkan siaran normal (yang tadi ditonton Gakushuu) , karena channel yang lainnya sibuk menyiarkan segala hal tentang kotak seperti cinta segi tiga antara kotak mie, susu, dan keju sampai ke adu tinju antar kotak yang jelas-jelas mereka tidak punya tangan untuk bertinju.

Gakushuu akhirnya mematikan TV itu lalu tidur agar setelah ini ia bisa lebih sehat dan leluasa bergerak untuk menghabisi 'setan merah' yang sudah tega membiarkan celananya terasa sempit selama berjam-jam akibat ulahnya.

 _Awas saja kau Akabane!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Assasination Classroom

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: Asano Company, Home

MAIN CHARACTER:

Asano Gakushuu, Karma Akabane

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

.

.

Ruangan kerja itu begitu berantakan bak kapal pecah. Sobekan dan gulungan kertas berserakan di lantai. Bau kopi dan dingin nya AC menyeruak hingga bisa menyesakkan orang-orang didalamnya.

"Yuuma! Bisa cepat sedikit tidak!" Pekiknya ditelepon. Isogai Yuuma yang menjabat sebagai seketaris Asano kelabakan membongkar-bongkar lemari arsip disalah satu ruangan kantor.

"Sudah aku cari sepuluh kali tetap tidak ada Gakushuu-kun. " Jawab Isogai.

 _Sialan orang itu!_ Maki Gakushuu dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu kembali lah keruang rapat, kita akan menyelesaikan ini secepatnya dengan mereka!"

Telepon langsung di tutup, wajah Asano junior itu kini makin semerawut akibat tidak tidur lima hari lamanya.

Data base komputernya tiba-tiba di bajak oleh orang yang tak bertanggung jawab hingga semua data terhapus semuanya, arsip yang di sinyalir sebagai surat sengketa tanah dan gedung perusahaannya hilang semejak empat hari lalu dan di keadaan segenting itu tiba-tiba datang seorang pria asing bernama 'Takaoka' bersama rekan-rekannya menyatakan jika kepemilikan perusahaan milik adalah milik mereka.

Gakushuu tidak bodoh untuk mempercayai perkataan Takaoka, semua tahu jika pemuda berusia 26 tahun itu begitu cerdas hingga diusia nya yang masih terbilang muda sudah diberikan kepercayaan oleh sang ayah untuk memegang tahta sebagai pemilik yang bekerja di bidang jasa telekomunikasi. Jadi, ini hanyalah masalah sepele untuknya.

Tetapi, masalah sengketa yang sedang di hadapi nya ini ternyata cukup rumit. Ia tengah berhadapan dengan para penjahat bermuka dua yang sukanya main polisi. Segala usaha dilakukan untuk mendapat kembali surat tanah nya, dan menangkap si pelaku licik dengan segala bukti-buktinya.

.

.

Gakushuu kembali duduk di bangku kerjanya. Mata nya semakin berat dan kepala nya juga sudah pusing, batuk dan bersin membuat pertahanan kesehatannya jatuh.

"Kau butuh istirahat Gakushuu..." Sosok merah tiba di hadapan, membawa segelas kopi hitam kesukaan suaminya itu.

"Kenapa kau disini Akabane? Bukankah kau sedang kuliah?" Sang seme berusaha terlihat sehat didepan ukenya. Karma menghela nafas kecil, "Masalah ini sudah selesai. Kau pikir aku tidak melakukan apapun untuk membantumu."

Gakushuu mendecih kesal. Tak seharusnya istrinya itu terlibat dalam masalah ini. Hanya saja ia tak sanggup lagi mengungkapkan rasa jengkel nya tersebut karena semakin lama pengelihatannya semakin gelap.

"Gakushuu!"

.

.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang sudah terjadi. Tubuh Gakushuu terasa lebih hangat sekarang. Nafasnya memburu, dan kepala nya masih terasa pening. Ia merasa begitu lemas, bergerak untuk bangun pun tak bisa.

" Inilah akibatnya jika kau melanggar omonganku, Gakubaka!" Karma sibuk mengaduk-aduk bubur ayam di pegangannya.

"Akabane... aku ... kenapa ya?"

Gakushuu sedikit amnesia rupanya.

"Kau demam. Sewaktu aku datang kau malah pingsan sampai-sampai aku yang harus menggantikanmu dalam rapat sialan itu!" Raut wajah itu kesal namun menyiratkan kekhawatiran. "Buka mulutmu..." Perintahnya.

Gakushuu membuka mulutnya dan makan dengan lahap. Setidaknya ia ingat jika lima hari lalu ia hanya makan roti satu kali sehari dan banyak menyesap kopi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kasusnya?" Tutur Gakushuu lemah.

"Ayahmu yang menyelesaikannya. Seharusnya kau bisa tidak seceroboh itu Gakushuu, tapi ah sudahlah jangan kau pikirkan lagi." Karma menyuapkan suapan terakhir.

"Orangtua itu selalu ikut campur." Gerutunya. Dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung.

"Hee.. seharusnya kau berterimakasih karena dia membuat perusahaan kita tidak jadi bangkrut." Balas si merah.

"Terserah saja lah." Enggan berkelit lagi dengan pemikiran rumit, kini Gakushuu merubah fokusnya kearah lain. Pengelihatannya memang masih remang-remang tapi ia tahu jika ada yang berbeda dengan istrinya saat ini.

"Akabane, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Kata nya.

Karma menoleh setelah meletakkan mangkuk bubur. "Apa?"

"Aku rasa pengelihatanku benar-benar buruk. Karena sekarang aku melihatmu sedang memakai apron berwarna pink beserta kuping kucing dan kumis-kumis tipis dipipimu. Ah, kau juga punya buntut—"

CUP!

"Hmph!" Mata Gakushuu terbelalak. Ciuman itu Cuma sekejap, namun terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman.

"Apa kau sedang menggodaku Akabane." Desis Gakushuu, melihat penampilan menggiurkan istrinya membuat adik kecilnya menegang.

"Ppft.. coba saja kalau bisa. Bergerak saja kau tidak mampu." Jemari lentik Karma membelai lembut pipi Gakushuu. Si pirang Cuma bisa tersenyum jengkel. Sial sekali nasib nya kali ini, jika saja demam nya tak menganggu akan dia 'terkam' sekarang juga kucing imut jahil didepannya itu.

"Sialan kau setan merah. Jangan menggoda ku saat ini."

Kentara sekali bagi Karma jika Gakushuu sekarang sedang menahan hasrat nya. Terbukti dari adik kecil si suami yang terus menyembul keatas.

"Hahahaa.. lihat kau sudah tegang. Nee..nee..bagaimana jika hari ini aku menjadi seme? Dan kau jadi uke-ku yang manis. Ah, itu ide yang sangat bagus kan!" Karma tertawa puas melihat hasil kerjanya barusan. Hanya ciuman singkat dan penampilan tidak biasanya bisa menggoda Gakushuu sampai segitunya.

"Cih, jangan coba-coba kau. Aku ini ultimate seme!"

"Woah, kata siapa heh?" Dengan sengaja Karma memainkan jari-jarinya diatas perut Gakushuu dan terus menjalar kebawah.

Sialan! Demam Gakushuu malah membuat tubuhnya makin sensitif saat disentuh.

"KARMA!" Ketusnya sedikit memaksa namun bisa membuat si empu nama terkejut.

"Huh, iya iya aku paham. Lagipula sebentar lagi aku ada jam kuliah." Karma bangkit menjauh dari Asano kemudian mengambil remote TV dan menyalakan nya.

"Selama aku kuliah kau jangan kemana-mana dan istirahat saja. Kalau bosan, tonton TV saja." Ujar si merah sekenanya, kemudian ia ganti baju dengan tampang tanpa dosa tepat didepan mata Asano yang junior nya saja masih berdiri dari tadi.

"Akabane, tidak bisakah kau—"

"Maaf aku buru-buru sayang. Sampai jumpa nanti."

Setelah memakai baju nya Karma langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Asano yang sudah berada di puncak birahinya.

Gakushuu geram karena terbaikan dan juga tidak terpuaskan, dan berakhirlah ia terbaring lemas sendirian dengan selimut hangat dan TV yang menontoni nya,

 _Takkan ada ampun untukmu nanti!_

Ia bersumpah dalam hati akan menghukum Akabane Karma—istrinya sampai tidak akan bisa bangun selama seminggu saat dirinya sudah sehat kembali.

.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

.

 **EPILOG!**

Karma sebenarnya terpaksa saja datang ketempat ini, sekedar berkunjung pada mertua katanya.

"Langsung saja Gakuhou-san." Ujarnya setelah berbasa-basi dengan pemilik rumah alias mertuanya sendiri. Karma menceritakan segala masalah yang ada di perusahaan mereka.

Gakuhou menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab permintaan anak itu, " Aku pikir dia akan datang sendiri kemari untuk minta tolong. Istriku bahkan sudah tidak tidur dua hari lamanya gara-gara ini." Gakuhou menyesap teh nya.

"Jadi, kupikir kita sama-sama sedang terdesak. Lagipula Gakushuu tak akan mungkin melakukan itu pada anda."

Gakuhou menyeringai kecil.

"Aku sudah lama merindukan belaian Yuuma-ku, jadi tidak ada alasan lain lagi untuk aku tidak membantu kalian."

Diskusi singkat itu berakhir dengan kesepakatan antara Gakuhou dan Karma tanpa sepengetahuan pasangan masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

TAMAT

Yahoooo... Shipper Asakaru comment dong.

Mungkin agak kurang memuaskan ya, kebanyakan alur yang cepet dan mungkin agak susah dipahami. Levy berusaha bikin ceritanya greget, tapi karena banyak gangguan jadi susah u,u

Penjelasan dikit, disini Karma dan Gakushuu sudah menikah. Gakushuu sibuk bekerja di perusahaan, tapi Karma engga karena dia sedang melanjutkan kuliah S2 nya.

Ah terimakasih sudah sudi datang,baca, review, fav, follow dll.

Btw, kalau ada event AsaKaru ajak-ajak Levy ya.

Sayonara di fic lainnya


End file.
